makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
John vs. Stocking Rose
John vs. Stocking Rose is the third game starring John and Stocking Rose. It is a second sequel to John with Garterbelt. Plot Gameplay Based on Street Fighter Alpha 1 and 2. Taken from Guilty Gear, the player can peform an instant-hit KO attack called Kill Combo. Playable Characters John Side #John #Robo #Cosmo #Ryu #Chun-Li #Kyo Kusanagi #Terry Bogard #Tizoc #Date Masamune (Sengoku Basara) #Naruto #Ryo Sakazaki #Kim Kapwhan #King (Art of Fighting) #Neptune (Hyperdimension Neptunia) #Sue (Vampirian Kids) #Geno (Hidden) #Steven Star (Hidden) #Ryuko Matoi (Hidden) #Akuma (Hidden) #Golbez (Final Fantasy) (Hidden) #Vile (Sub-Boss) (Hidden) #Sigma (Main Boss) (Hidden) Stocking Side #Stocking Anarchy #Panty Anarchy #Nakoruru #Beast Boy #Robin #Moments with Heavy #Johnny Gat #Jack Majikina #Lucas Windblade #Amy Rose #Wiggly #Ember McLain #Pyrrha #Talim #Maggie (The Buzz on Maggie) #Forbid Feast (Hidden) #Ender Reaper (Hidden) #Rimururu (Hidden) #WinBee (Hidden) #Mumbo (Hidden) #Dex Anarchy (Sub-Boss) (Hidden) #Final Mechonios (Main Boss) (Hidden) Both Sides #Final Sigma (Final Boss) (Unplayable) #Shin Akuma (Hidden Final Boss) Stages John Side #Canyon #The Unfinished Building #Temple of Light and Darkness #Tokyo Bridge #Buddhist Cave #Hyperdimension #Takuma's Dojo #Crystal Cove #Sigma's Launching Base (Vile's Stage) (Hidden) #The Throne Room (Sigma's Stage) (Hidden) Stocking Side #Daten City #W.I.P. Both Side #Futuristic Neo Tournament #Shuttle Base (Final Sigma's Stage) (Unplayable) Voice Actors John Side #John - Katsuyuki Konishi #Robo - Mitsuaki Madono #Cosmo - Etsuko Kozakura #Ryu - Hiroki Takahashi #Chun-Li - Fumiko Orikasa #Kyo - Masahiro Nonaka #Terry - Satoshi Hashimoto #Tizoc - Hikaru Hanada #Date Masamune - Kazuya Nakai #Naruto - Junko Takeuchi #Ryo - Masaki Usui #Kim - Kazuhiko Nagata #King - Harumi Ikoma #Neptune - Rie Tanaka #Sue - Mami Koyama #Geno - Sean Astin #Steven Star - Yuji Ueda #Ryuko Matoi - Ami Koshimizu #Akuma - Taketora #Golbez - Peter Beckman #Vile - Hiroshi Shimozaki #Sigma - Mughito Stocking Side #Panty - Arisa Ogasawara #Stocking - Mariya Ise #Nakoruru - Harumi Ikoma #Beast Boy - Greg Cipes #Robin - Jesse McCartney #Moments with Heavy - Gary Schwartz #Johnny Gat - Daniel Dae Kim #Jack Majikina - Daiki Nakamura #Lucas Windblade - Jun Hashimoto #Amy Rose - Cindy Robinson #Wiggly - Grey DeLisle #Ember - Robbyn Kirmsse #Pyrrha - Nozomi Sasaki #Talim - Kate Higgins #Maggie - Jessica DiCicco #Forbid Feast - Norio Wakamoto #Ender Reaper - Frank Welker #Rimururu - Hitomi Nabatame #WinBee - Kumiko Nishihara #Mumbo - Tom Kenny #Dex Anarchy - Nobuyuki Hiyama #Final Mechonios - Takashi Taniguchi Music Both John Side #Eurasia City: Broken Highway (X) - Mega Man X5 (John's Theme) #Crash Site Ruins (Prototype) - Mega Man X6 (Robo's Theme) #Last night, good night MIDI piano - Hatsune Miku (Cosmo's Theme) #Street Fighter II - Opening Theme (Remix) (Ryu's Theme) #Marvel vs Capcom 3 - Theme of Chun-Li (Chun-Li's Theme) #King of Fighters 2002 Unlimited Match - ESAKA !! (Kyo's Theme) #Garou Mark of The Wolves - The Invincible Mask (Tizoc's Theme) #Sengoku Basara 4 - Sengoku Basara ver. 4 (Date Masamune's Theme) #Naruto - Strong and Strike (Naruto's Theme) #King of Fighters XIII: Kyokugen Training! (Ryo's Theme) #King of Fighters XIII: Tame a Bad Boy (Kim's Theme) #Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory II: Continuous Hits (Neptune's Theme) #Futari Bocci - Hysteric Blue (Sue's Theme) #Super Mario RPG: Waltz of the Forest (Geno's Theme) #Code Monkey - Jonathan Coulton (Steven's Theme) #Kill la Kill - Before My Body is Dry (Mika Kobayashi & David Whitaker) (Ryuko's Theme) #Street Fighter - Akuma's Theme Remix (Akuma's Theme) #Final Fantasy IV DS - Golbez, Clad in Dark (Golbez's Theme) #Mega Man X8 - Vs. Vile (Vile's Theme) #Mega Man: Maverick Hunter X - Sigma 1st (Sigma's Theme) #Crosswise - TM Revolution (Sengoku Basara X opening) (John Side's Kill Combo) Stocking Side Both Side #Mega Man X6 - Sigma 2nd (Final Sigma's Theme) #Capcom vs SNK 2 -Theme of Akuma Remix (Shin Akuma's Theme) Gallery Dex Anarchy.png|Dex Anarchy Dex Anarchy (Transformed).png|Dex Anarchy (When transformed) Final Mechonios.png|Final Mechonios (Main Boss of Stocking Side) Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover games Category:W.I.P